1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar energy bus shelter and, more particularly, pertains to enabling people waiting for a bus to wait in more safe and pleasant surroundings, especially in the coldest winter weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelters, houses and other buildings of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, shelters, houses and other buildings of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing warmth to people through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Design 250,837 to Lahaie discloses a shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 252,215 to Leuthesser discloses a bus stop shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 294,300 to Hoelterhoff et al. discloses a bus stop shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,109 to Cohen discloses bus shelters.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,536 to Bellasalma discloses a bus stop shelter.
In this respect, the solar energy bus shelter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling people waiting for a bus to wait in more safe and pleasant surroundings, especially in the coldest winter weather.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved solar energy bus shelter which can be used for to enable people waiting for a bus to wait in more safe and pleasant surroundings, especially in the coldest winter weather. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.